Blissful Memories redone
by Pencil Skullz
Summary: This story is redone. The first was too choppy. Hopefully this one is better. Like the first, this one has the possibility of Tohru losing her memory of the Sohmas. There is actually 3 parts to this story. enjoy!


BLISSFUL MEMORIES PART 1 CHAP 1

SOHMA ESTATE

"Akito has just been sitting in his room for the past three days." one maid said to the other.

Once again it was a lovely day outside of the Sohma house, then again everyday was a lovely day if you outside of the Sohma estate.

"What do you think he is doing in there?" the maid went on.

"Well, Hatori stopped by, so my guess he is having another episode." the other maid finished.

The two maids had not realized that their gossiping hadn't went unheard.

The Sohma estate was very large as well as beautiful. Sakura trees were everywhere, and there was a coy fish pond in the middle of the estate where the younger kids spent most of their time while inside the estate. All this beauty that surrounded the Sohma estate, and Akito couldn't stand it. He wanted it all to burn, the house, the plants, everything. Akito's world was consumed in blackness, and accordingly he spent most of his days in blackness. Akito had been kept up in his room for the last few days, because of his illness. He knew that anyone outside of the zodiac couldn't understand what it was like. That's why he wanted to keep his zodiac as close as possible. He also knew he was losing his zodiac.

"What was I thinking?" Akito said scolding himself. "Letting that girl keep her memories." "I should have known better." "And those fools cling on to her like she's the only hope in the world." "There is no such thing as hope."

To Akito, the world was black, just like his room, just like his life.

Akito was sitting up against the wall, wearing a rather dull robe when compared to the others he owns. He sat there thinking of what to do about "that girl." He found it disgusting that the zodiac spent so much time with her instead of their "God."

As he sat there, he could hear birds chirping through the one window in his otherwise black room. He turned toward the window, just enough where you could only see his face, he wore a malicious smile and his eyes shined with greed. He began to laugh.

"I believe, Miss. Honda is overdue for a checkup."

SHIGURE'S HOUSE

"I've had it pretty boy, lets fight now!!" Kyo yelled.

"Is that all you know how to do, is yell?" Yuki asked, very irritated.

"No, I know how to kick your ass, now come on!!" was Kyo's response.

But before Yuki could reply, Kyo had already went in for the kill, he pulled his fist back and yelled "I've got y--" but was cut off by Yuki's kick. Kyo was sent flying back through the door and into the garden.

"Yuki, now look what you've gone and done." Shigure whined. "Now Tohru will have to fix that too."

"I'm sorry Miss Honda, I can help you fix it." Yuki apologized.

"No, really its fine, I've gotten use to fixing the door at least once a week." Tohru said in her usual cheery voice. They all started to laugh, except Kyo. He stood up and went to his usual sulking area.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT

The house was clean, all that was left for Tohru to do was shut off the lights and study before going to bed. When Tohru went to shut the kitchen lights off she noticed that Kyo's plate was still in the microwave.

"He must still be on the roof…he must be hungry." Tohru thought to herself.

So she made her usual rice ball snacks to take to Kyo.

When she stepped outside she could see the latter she used to go on the roof, so she made her way up. When she reached the top, she saw Kyo, who looked like he was sleeping.

"He always looks so peaceful when he is up here." Tohru thought to herself.

"Tohru?" came Kyo's voice

"Y-yes I'm here."

"It's late, go back to bed."

"Well its just that you didn't eat an-"

"Back to bed."

"Kyo?"

"What?"

"Well you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Kyo blushed "You're making no sense, go back to bed."

"Alright." Tohru started to make her way down the latter.

"Wait, Tohru?"

Thoru shot up, her eyes sparkling "Yes, Kyo?"

"There is something I would like to talk about." Kyo said blushing a deeper shade this time.

END CHAPTER


End file.
